The Heart of a Poem
by DailyStarGazer
Summary: While we wait for the premier of season 6, here is a poem I was bored enough to write. It takes you through the seasons. Please let me know what you think, I'm nervous about it.


**...When Calls The Heart Poem...**

It all began in 1910,  
When a horrible accident lost 47 men.  
Coal Valley was what they called it,  
Henry was mayor and Elizabeth had one outfit.

The whistle blew, Jack rode into town,  
Everyone was surprised when a plaque was found.  
Through the fuss Gabe kept it private,  
They wondered who it belonged to, but Abigail stayed quite.

A notice was posted, no one knew what to do,  
But the ladies voted, and soon Gowen drew.  
Jack and Elizabeth had a heated start,  
But as the days went on, he began to take her heart.

Abigail baked and so opened a cafe,  
Elizabeth continued to struggle, but she handled it day by day.  
Jack found a dog and decided to call him Rip,  
Bill had feelings for Abigail, but had a complicated relationship.

Elizabeth hurried back to Hamilton when her mother fell ill,  
Jack wanted to go with, so he left in charge, Bill.  
Rosemary jumped off the stagecoach next,  
And began to search for no one other than her ex.

Jack ran into his brother Tom, and he got them kicked out,  
Tom then met Julie who wanted to drive, but he had doubts.  
There came a nurse named Faith, that tended to Tom,  
Faith was engaged, but that didn't keep Elizabeth calm.

Charles is who the hearties hate, he's the one that proposed,  
Elizabeth said no, but the news was already exposed.  
They started all over, there was heat between the two,  
Jack fixed her window, but the tension grew and grew.

Rosemary met Lee, a theater was on her mind,  
Gowen cheated at poker, and together they were a true kind.  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth left the door open as a storm began to shake,  
But Jack didn't have time to argue, for Rips' sake.

The direction was unclear, but Elizabeth just knew,  
Jack saved her life and they both said I love you.  
Rip was then found, and the storm passed on,  
Coal Valley was no longer, Hope Valley was the new dawn.

Cody and Becky were homeless, Abigail was quick to take them in,  
There were hugs and smiles all around, it was better than it had been.  
Their aunt surprised us all, she was there for her sisters kids,  
Cody didn't want to go, but Abigail knew she had to make bids.

Becky wouldn't have it, her brother was sad and blue,  
She decided to go without him, she'd come back, she knew.  
With Becky off to college, and Cody in Abigail's embrace,  
Hope Valley was happy again, there was nothing like this place.

With everything happening so fast, Rosemary was offered a play,  
She was so excited, but where would Lee stay?  
She yearned for it desperately, but she also wanted Lee,  
Rosemary knew her future was there, so he got down on one knee.

A wedding was in their future, a marriage was what they awaited,  
When the dam broke, Rosy gave up her parcels and soon the ceremony faded.  
Maggie was missing, and Jack hurried to see where she had play.  
Although it wasn't her, but Jack who washed away.

The town came together, for his recovery they prayed,  
All night by his side is where Elizabeth stayed.  
Slowly he awoke, and joy Elizabeth felt,  
Smothering him with kisses, Jack was about to melt!

Rosy and Lee got married, "I do" is what they said,  
She threw her bouquet to see who would next wed.  
The hearties held their breath, as the flowers flew high,  
Landing it Elizabeth's arms, she was quick to catch Jack's eye.

Jack didn't propose, at least not right then,  
He waited and waited until the day when.  
Lee was called Honey-Bunny, and Rosemary was Squidget,  
Which apparently means prankster or annoying midget.

Robert was class monitor, and soon in bear mode,  
Abigail became Mayor, while Ray Wyatt tried to bring the railroad.  
New books is what they needed, so a Carnival is what they had,  
Rosemary played Cupid, was Cody looking for a dad?

Clara and Jesse grew close; a relationship was between the two,  
A new teacher took over, and we all yelled boooo!  
Elizabeth wouldn't give up, her students were her heart,  
Little Philip was kicked out, but he was very smart!

Jack was assigned a position, but Elizabeth didn't want him to go,  
Leaving her suddenly, there was something he wanted her to know.  
Candles lit a path from the cafe to the schoolhouse,  
Elizabeth walked slowly, until she came upon her soon-to-be spouse.

It was official! She said yes!  
Celebration was all around, the heartie parties were a mess!  
The girls had a sleepover, Bill had a new lover,  
But that's not all, we have more to cover.

Abigail became a mother, and Julie taught art,  
Jack returned home, where he was reunited with his heart.  
Bill ran into a tricky prisoner, and a fire burned everything,  
The wedding must go on! But where was Bill, he had the ring?

The vows were lovely, the speech was too,  
Elizabeth's dad was there, he gave her something blue.  
The newlyweds were full of romance, Rosemary felt a little lonely,  
The spark between her and Lee was fading, but he remained her one and only.

Jack was assigned, and Elizabeth returned from their honeymoon alone,  
The kids shadowed the adults, oh, if only they had known.  
Robert played doctor, while Laura was one the case,  
Opal was with Ned, there was chocolate all over her face!

It was Carson's birthday, but Elizabeth forgot his present,  
She left with Abigail, but they stopped when someone was sent.  
He had news that no one wanted to hear,  
Jack was gone, and for weeks there were tears.

Elizabeth was in mourning, but she was far from alone,  
Abigail saw symptoms, but I think we all had known.  
Pregnant with a baby, happiness was all around,  
It was a boy, she named him Jack, it was a miracle in town.

So, our story is coming to an end, but Hope Valley will live on,  
Until next season, will we see Hickam mow the lawn?  
The hearties will continue to stand strong, we shall never croak!  
And to think, it all started with a book by Jeanette Oak.


End file.
